Succubus is my love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: As an university students, Killua had been busy with so many things to do which is why he didn't need more problems in his life. Especially problems as creature that proclaimed she is succubus when she doesn't look like one coming at his life. What should he do? Killua x Femgon (YinYang Pair) AU


It was in the evening, a young man with slight spiky silver hair and sapphire eyes with tag named Killua Zaoldyeck pin on his uniform chest are now massaging his slight throbbing head. He himself still felt irritated that he has to put an all-nighter for doing his school project. Being a university student sure made his life tougher with all the assignment he has to do and classes he has to go, not to mention part time job included. How he envy his classmates whom are so easy going and laid back while he as a student council president has to study and work hard twice no- more for his reputation. He is completely baffled at the fact he was appointed to be the student council president despite he is always curses constantly and he has sharp attitude.

"I should go back home" Killua said as he packs his stuff "It's already late anyway"

With that, Killua locks the classroom door and turn off the lights then double check everything before then he proceeds to go back towards his house, he felt lucky that he lives all by himself and nearby the university. Afterwards, he just walks casually knowing he will have to prepare for the usual boring day tomorrow. He is already annoyed that he has to stay back from university because of his student council president reputation.

He himself had no idea on what he had found the moment he arrives in front of his house doorstep.

In front of him, he sees an unconscious girl that seems to be around his age whom has a long, straight black with green streaks hair but has a pair of small horns on her head with the attire of quite sexy clothes with black top and black short skirt that barely reach her tights. Though for Killua, her attire definitely not suits her since she is completely `flat' and no figure for him so it is wasted in his eyes. He can only be confused as he sees short bat wings-like sprouting out of her back along with a long tail with arrow point end. Was this girl cosplaying!? Killua noticed that the girl is not moving despite he has shook her many times as her arm is slightly bleeding. That means-

"A CORPSE!" Killua exclaims loudly in panic, seeing he had found a corpse of unknown girl in front of him.

Killua thought in panic now, having a corpse girl in front of his doorstep and he would be suspected for murder. How could this happened!? He even had no idea on who's this girl is!

When Killua's thought muffled in panic, he slowly hears a low groan coming underneath when he realizes the girl slowly goes conscious. In reflex, he breathes a sigh of relief, seeing the girl slowly awakes. Killua notice the girl has bright, pure, hazel eyes as he sees her face, noting the girl looks sweet and innocent-like.

Getting the fact of unknown girl in front of his doorstep made Killua cross his arms and look at the girl coldly as he lets out a cold tone "Alright, who are you and what are you doing passing out in front of my house!"

The girl said nothing, she slowly gets up and walks towards Killua with blank look in which made Killua took two steps back.

Without any warning she fell and taking Killua down with her.

"Argh! UFF!" Killua grunted when he felt the pain when he landed on the hard cement. He was about to yell at this stranger girl but found that she is unconscious again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Killua yelled as the girl is unconcious yet clinging on him so tight that he can't break free. "WAS THIS GIRL HAD IRON GRIP OR WHAT!?"

Not wanting to be outside all night trying to pry the girl off. He decided to carry her inside, still clinging on him. Afterwards, he tries to rip her off of him with strength and manage to do so after one hour.

"DAMN IT! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Killua yelled loudly, he is already frustrated and this girl had to lit his flame of anger. How unbelievable this day is for him.

Killua was about to carry the girl again to kick her out of the house but found that she lets out a low groan, getting conscious.

"h-Huh?" She said in low voice as she rub her eyes "Where am I?" She said as she let her eyes roam around unfamiliar environment before her eyes landed on a very angered handsome young man.

"You better explain what the hell you are doing in front of my house as I am going to kick you out right now" Killua said with anger as his eyes narrowed towards the girl whom gulp and shudder in fear.

"P-Please let me explain!" The girl said quickly with her small bat wings flapping like crazy along with her tail.

Killua goes silent as she lets the girl explaining who she is and what did she want to come to his place. However, Killua had a hard time on processing at what this girl or creature in front of him after she finishes in explaining.

"So- let me get this straight" Killua paused as he looks at the `creature' in front of him "You're telling me that you are a succubus? The creature whom feeds on male's sperm and energy?"

The `creature' nodded.

Killua still has a blank look as he stares at the supposed to be succubus in front of him "You are coming to the human world for hunting?"

Once again, the `creature' nodded.

"You didn't find anyone you could seduce so you go around in hunger before then collapsing and just happened to be in front of my house? Killua asked as he looks at the `creature'

The creature now nodded vigorously "So you finally understand?"

"BULLSHIT!" Killua cursed immediately as he looks at the `creature' in pure hate "Succubus is supposed to be extremely sexy and seducing! Just what are you!? Your chest is as flat as board and you are so not suitable to be succubus!" Killua continued with no idea how much that statement hurt the `succubus creature' greatly.

"Y-yeah I know. Most succubus and incubus said that to me" the `creature' hung her head low, feels really hurt.

"Um, my name is Gon" The succubus named Gon introduce herself suddenly in which made Killua narrowed his eyes "May I stay here for a while? I don't have a place to stay" Gon continued with sadness dripping in her tone.

But Killua only looks at her with the look of hate "Do I even care!?" Killua roll his eyes in `I-don't-care' manner "This is my place so get the fuck out!"

"Please!" The `creature' suddenly clinging on Killua in which Killua was about to throw her if he didn't feel his strength suddenly slipping away.

"Wha-" Killua widen his eyes "Why did I feel strangely tired all of a sudden!?" Killua suddenly felt his body goes limp and he knew he would collapse any moment now as he is already tired to begin with.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I took quite a lot of your energy" Gon bowed in apology before murmuring "It's truly delicious" Gon didn't even let go, as she is enjoying Killua's energy.

"DO I EVEN CARE!?" Killua yelled with all the last strength he had left before collapse in exhaustions.

"Ahh~ looks like I'll be in trouble soon" Gon said in guilt as she look at Killua whom is unconscious.

And she was right, the moment Killua regain his consciousness after an hour, he instantly lashing out at Gon the moment his eyes landed on her.

"DAMN IT YOU ASSHOLE! YOU STUPID FLAT LITTLE BITCH, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU ASS!? I ALMOST GET FUCKING KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU SO YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOU OUT LIKE A LITTLE PUSSY BITCH YOU ARE!"

Killua then felt his body goes limp as he just lashing out the moment he wokes up. Seems he is going to lose his consciousness again. Before that could happen, he sent his last moment death glare towards Gon just in time before his sight goes blank.

What joy, the next moment he opens his eyes, that succubus is still there, seems already explore his house and getting all familiar.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Killua yelled while maintaining his distance as he knew that if she touches him, his energy will be stolen by her.

"Please, I promise I only stay here for a while. Please, I'm begging you!" Gon spoke in frantic before then gives a deep bow, sincerely wishing that Killua would let her stay for a while.

As Killua was about to yell more curses, his eyes landed on his clock and he goes pale as he realize his situation "Argh, FUCK! I'm late! Do whatever you want!" Killua spoke in anger without thinking as he left

And Gon smile in gratitude as she heard that statement, meaning she is allowed to stay in Killua's place for a while.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" Killua shouted out loud as he walks through the hallway, scaring every students that passed by him. He is being lectured for being late and as a result, he didn't have lunch. He didn't have any breakfast either, thanks to that succubus intruder.

His eyes are now having dangerous look as he clench his fist "I'll get rid of that succubus!"

However, things are not going well for him. That succubus keep staying at his place, even had the nerve to welcome him and she won't go away. Not to mention she stole his energy when he's asleep, causing him to be late constantly. The only thing he had learn by himself about this succubus is that her name is `Gon' befitting name for the weird succubus whom can't even be called succubus.

She did clean the house, but Killua always yelled at her for touching his stuff then make him meals that he thought might be poisoned but because of his state of lack energy, he finally eats without a care about the taste. At least Gon is happy that Killua eats her homemade cooking though Killua never takes her cooking for his lunch at school.

His days at school is slowly stressing him and keeps building inside of him. He constantly scowling, gets angry for such small things and his fangirls starts to avoid him (he silently thankful for that because they can be loud) even the teachers had a hard time with him, slowly labeling him as problem children but unable to discipline him as Killua suddenly getting more terrifying with his glare.

At last, Killua ventured around the library to find the book about succubus. He thought he should find a way to drive Gon out of house. Ever since that succubus lives in his place, he felt his energy going to be a low battery all the time, despite he has more stamina compared to average people. Maybe that's why the succubus keep preying on him.

"If this goes on, I will be dead soon" Killua mutter with hate as he keeps thinking on what on earth does he do to deserve this!

There's a statement in the book about succubus that caught his attention as he read it but he knew it's useless for his own situation right now. He began to scowl when he can't find anything about succubus weaknesses.

"Damn, they only being written as mythical creature and all the basic information that didn't help. Don't they have anything else!?" Killua whisper in irritation, he can't shout as he is in library right now.

Unable to find anything useful, he stormed outside with foul mood. He tries to walk around to clear his mind and maybe getting some energy drink to replace his depleting stamina.

"I smell the scent of a demon in you"

Killua turned to the source of the voice only to see an old man with priest uniform. Judging from the design, this priest has to be a high ranking one.

"A succubus yes? If this goes on any longer, your life is in grave danger"

Killua jolted in surprise, unable to believe that this priest is able to catch her scent then able to identify her merely from the scent on him. Nevertheless he suddenly had an idea, he might be able to ask him to get rid of Gon.

"So… you can get rid of that demon for me?" Killua asked, though inside, he pleaded for that to happen.

"Of course" The priest nodded "Such filth needed to be cleanse immediately. If you do what I say, the demon will no longer be with you"

`Music to my ears' Killua thought as he agrees, already liking how the succubus will finally be out from his life.

After hearing what he had to do, he then goes home merrily with the thought of buying something to replenish his energy forgotten as the thought of Gon going away made him excited all over causing him to goes back home with light steps.

"Ah, Welcome home, Killua~" Gon said cutely as always whenever she welcomed Killua back. Killua instantly scowled and glared at Gon as usual but the thought of Gon soon to be away, made his glare slight lighter which surprised Gon a bit whom quite used to his glare.

`Seems he is in a good mood' Gon thought with a smile she masked as she does Killua's house chore as usual.`Hm... maybe since he is in good mood, I can actually made him allow me to stay all the time in his place. I found that living with Killua is really nice compared to live with another incubus/ succubus' Gon thought as in his time Gon didn't mask her smile and giggles with pleasant tone while Killua gives her dirty look for being happy when he is miserable.

`Just calm down me' Killua thought as he tries to mask his grin as he gives a short glance at Gon `You may do whatever you want, after all it wont be long until enjoy your last moment here'

By tomorrow, Killua goes to put his plan into action. He decided to send Gon towards the priest so she can be dealt with. He thought of how Gon does enjoy to go outside, so he took advantage of that.

"Oi, I got some matters to do outside. You want to come?" Killua said as he already had made so many reasons and comeback in case Gon question his behavior but-

"Really?" Gon's eyes twinkle with Killua's invitation "Yeah, I will come with you!"

Killua could only narrow his eyes lightly with this- ecstatic succubus whom had no doubt at what he is going to do with there's part of him feels guilty, but he tries to ignore it as he thinks about what she had done which is a disaster.

He takes her towards the park then told her to wait for him since he will be back soon which Gon agrees without giving so much thought about Killua might abandon her or even giving her a trap. Soon after a while of waiting, Gon look up in shock as she sees big group of church followers people along with the priest shows up. Before she could use her powers to escape, they had already made their preparations which made her not only unable to escape but also rendered her helpless.

" Lets take her back to the church and starts the ritual there" The priest starts to give orders as they took her to the church without anyone seeing as they didn't wish to attract commotions. As they made their way to the church and the ritual is being prepared, Gon could only think on Killua, for he might starts looking for her because she didnt wait for him.

Once the preparation of the ritual has been finished, the priest start look at the succubus in front of him like a filth "Hmph, its better to eradicate you soon. That silver hair boy even agrees for you to begone from his life"

Hearing that made Gon had no energy, she never thought Killua had been wanting to eradicate her but silently she wish it wasn't true, yet.. it is true. She just decided to resign to her fate to be destroyed.

"So Killua wants me to die… then, I should just die" Gon merely close her eyes, begging it to start and be over soon.

"No resistance?! You certainly makes this easier for us" The priest stated and signaling for the ritual to start.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Killua tries to sleep, but found himself unable to despite he felt tired. He look around his empty place, silently lamenting on how- quiet it is. Usually Gon would chatter or letting her presence all over the place. However Killua knew that Gon wouldn't be back and he felt- heavy.

"Why am I thinking about her!?" Killua shook his head, as if trying to throws his memory about Gon away "She's just a freeloader that could only eat my energy!" Killua shouts again "Just like a leech! Stupid fucking leech!" Killua keeps shouting more nonsense as if to deny everything, deny the succubus existence, deny his thoughts, deny his feelings.

He hates the feeling of having a part of him thinking the succubus is not bad. Slightly.

With a heavy sigh, he just goes to the church where he knows that Gon may have been captured there. He thought maybe he should have give her a last talk or something.

Once he arrived, he didn't get any sign that Gon is there. He goes around until he found himself weak into unfamiliar hallway. He thought of asking the church follower on where Gon is but curse himself for no one is nearby. When he sees a sturdy door with heavy design, he just opens it without a thought.

Only for having a sickening sight greets him before his eyes.

"Wh.. What.."

Killua could feel his strength of his legs slipping away as he suddenly kneels down with a `thud' sound. He's trying to process his mind, yet he feels blank out without unable to say anything. They were left hanging in his throat, refuse to come out.

`WHAT IN THE DAMN THING JUST HAPPENED!'

He had a hard time from trying to snap himself the heck out of it! He can't believe the sight in front of him was real but it is real as he slowly walk himself closer and taking a double take.

The sight of Gon in all bloody mess which makes a wonder how is she stills alive as she stills breathing but faint, so many cuts and burns marks are all decorating her body.

She can't even pass as a human, she's like a messed up badly corpse.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of here!" Killua said as he finally snaps out then quickly and stealthily taking Gon in bridal style hardly gently as he scoops her up before he runs out with all he had with his energy. With luck on his side as neither of the church followers didn't spot him and able to figure out the exit, he's come out safely before using the empty, narrow, dangerous looking alley he took for shortcut to go back to his place.

`What the fuck was I thinking!? How could I do this to her!? Am I freaking insane!? I never meant for things to end up this way!' Killua thought before he finally just focus on trying to go back home unnoticed and hope to be able to treat her. At the same time, one of the church followers with the priest came to check on the succubus whom is no longer at the same spot they left her.

"The succubus is missing, sir!"

The priest gives a satisfying smile "That means she has perished to dust. Must be carried by the wind already, good job!" The priest nodded towards his disciples whom give excellent work to exorcise that succubus.

When he finally arrived at his house, he gently lay Gon on his bed. Biting his lips in seeing her condition all over her.

"O-Oi! Wake up!" Killua felt his heart crushed, seeing how much Gon had injured with blood all over her.

"He-Hey! You can take my energy right!? Take them so that you can heal yourself like back then!" Killua exclaims as he let his hand rest on her palm but his stamina is not dropping.

"Wh- Why!? Why won't you absorb my energy!?" Killua's heart raced and ached painfully as he sees Gon's state has taken for the worse.

Gon weakly shook her head as she mutters "Too late and it won't work"

"SHUT IT! I don't care if I fell into exhaustion! Just take it!" Killua exclaims as unconsciously he grips her palm too tight which made Gon wince but says nothing about it.

Again Gon weakly shook her head which made Killua grit his teeth in frustration. Before he could say something, Gon already beat it to him.

"Just give it up, Killua. This kind of wounds won't heal if I take your stamina energy" Gon said weakly as she cough out blood. "You want me to be gone right? I will be, but please go way. I don't wish you to see me to turn into dust"

Killua literally scream in agony in his mind, does that mean Gon can't be saved!? It is his fault in the first place and he can't save her!? At this rate, sooner or later, Gon will be perished and turn into dust just like what she just said!

There has to be something that can heal her! He did research about succubus and their need for energy. It was then, a thought cross his mind.

`I remember. Sperm is what she said to be their most potent energy for succubus' Killua thought as he recalls the basic information of the succubus. It was worth a try.

Hastily and slowly, Killua started to tug and unzip his pants as he takes out his cock.

Killua definitely thought this is quite an awkward moment but found that he needs to ignore that thought as Gon safety is his priority.

He tries to get erection but failed as he keeps glancing at Gon, whom is suffering. That sight definitely unable to make Killua concentrate and making him feel more uneasy.

Even Gon was quite surprised to see Killua with his cock out, not knowing what he wants.

"What… are you doing?" Gon said weakly as she felt her slashed throat throb in pain the moment she speaks in which made Killua flushed in different shade of red yet it crunch with pain.

"I'm trying to give you the potent energy of course! If you have sperm then this kind of wounds would be able to heal, right!?" Killua yelled in embarrassment yet in agony in mix.

Gon knew that sperm definitely able to heal her wound yet, she still remembers that Killua didn't want her so why is he so desperate to save her? She already decided to leave him and knowing Killua had someone whom could easily replace her. That sperm of his definitely belongs for that `someone' whom he will cherish forever which is not her.

Despite she did crave his cock, she muster all of her willpower to shook her head once more and just will herself to perish. After all, she is a failure of succubus that neither people nor her own kind wants so there is no use for her to exist.

"Just shut up and take it!" Killua yelled in desperate as he knew this is the only thing that will save her. However, Gon can't take it as she keeps knowing on how much Killua hates her. With her last resort, she screams half loud statements but with strong piercing effects towards Killua's heart.

"Stop trying to save me when you don't even want me around! What do you wish for when I'm saved anyway!?"

Killua froze at that, he can't say a thing after hearing fully makes sense words Gon just said towards him. Why did he tries so hard to save her?! Because he is guilty? Because he wants her forgiveness?

Seeing Killua goes silent made Gon just lay silently without any movement as she just resign towards her fate. Maybe she should have been not existing to begin with. She starts to close her eyes slowly afterwards.

`Let me perish'

Killua widen his eyes, isn't that Gon's voice? Did he just hear her voice in his head?

`I don't want to live anymore, no one would miss me if I do'

Killua had trouble swallowing as he heard that.

`So let me go already, leave me alone'

He didn't want to, he didn't wish for that to happen. He finally realizes on what he had been denying, his feelings towards this succubus.

"AS IF!" Killua shouted as he narrowed his eyes on Gon "I won't give up on you! I know you can be saved and I will save you!"

Gon eyes slowly flutter open as she gaze on Killua, surprised for seeing Killua crying.

"Damn it!" Killua said, embracing Gon gently so that her wounds won't hurt her more "I fell in love with you!" he finally admits as she slowly begins to slightly tighten the embrace "So don't leave! I beg you"

Gon's heart was now thumping madly, hearing his confession. Succubus didn't feel love, only lust. So why did that awaken a side that she never knows? She knows Killua is special for him but she never thought of it as love. Mutual attraction then? Though Love is certainly sounds better for her case.

Her surprise didn't end as Killua let his lips meet hers. When they parted, Gon could taste its sweet though there's also a taste of tears, salty.

Gon could see some tears has fallen from Killua eyes, whom shown dull and void heart break sight. That look sent her heart to ache, in which she didn't want Killua to have this kind of look. Gently, Killua embraces her once more, begging her to forgive him for his foolish mistake, begging for her to live with him and he would stay by her side forever. He would never betray her, he would never stop loving her, he would always give the best of anything that she deserves. That statement touches her heart.

`I- want to live with him. I want to live' Gon thought as she slightly breaks the embrace and eyeing Killua's cock.

It was then Gon slowly opens her mouth and take his cock in her mouth which made Killua gasp in pleasure. It was really hot inside her mouth with the way her tongue dance on his shaft made him moan with pleasure, made him goes hard. He wants to push his cock deeper towards her throat but realizing her condition made him put both of his hands to his side and gripping the sheets hard as he throws his head back and grit his teeth in pleasure.

Killua gives a long moan as he realizes that Gon had taken him deep which made him worry but the pleasure inside of him is building to the point his worries is now in the blink of fading away. The temptation of moving is now getting harder to resist, despite he has steel himself not to move.

He lost to the temptation.

Killua gives a hard and quick thrust in her throat, ignoring Gon's muffled cries. His hand is now gripping her head hard and he is now ramming his cock deeper and faster which pleases Gon instantly. Despite her injury, she can't help but being greedy to keep sucking his cock. The moment she tastes his pre-cum, she instantly adding more suction, wanting his sperm to fill her mouth and swallowing all of it for it is the most delicious thing she ever tasted. Her effort were paid off as Killua finally came hard, filling her mouth with sperm she has longing for. She did her best to swallow all of it and succeed, with the same time, her throat injury has fully healed while the others injuries are no longer life threatening.

Killua felt slightly dizzy while Gon enjoying the taste of his sperm and complementing how thick and sweet it is. It was heavenly delicious for her, far more delicious than his stamina energy. She could feel herself is now getting wet and horny but he knows that Killua won't take her for she knows his particular taste.

When he slightly massage his head, Killua can't help but think how good it really felt having his cock in her mouth. As he looks at Gon, he can't help but look at her northern region which he notice is really wet already and some already dripping down her legs. As his thought goes further, he wants to know that having the taste of her pussy might be much better than having the taste of her mouth. Luckily he is still hard, in which he is not going to pass this chance, if Gon agrees that is. Besides, his sperm did help her as her life threatening injuries is now not life threatening anymore. How convenient.

"Say, Gon" Killua called out which made Gon slightly surprised "Do you mind if I make love to you?"

Now Gon is having a double shock as she tries to processing those words. Did Killua just say make love!? Most people with succubus and incubus would say fuck instead of that word. Killua had no idea that words truly shock Gon greatly.

"Can we? I really want to do it with you right now" Killua continued without any sense of shame.

Gon slightly jolted out, looking at Killua in disbelief for he is really frank. Despite her face is now red in embarrassment, she nods for she also wants to have his cock in his pussy and she is not going to pass the chance of having Killua to take her first time.

Slowly but hastily, Gon nodded with red face causing Killua to have the same color in his face.

It was then Killua started to embrace her gently, kissing her all over softly as he calls her name lovingly. Gon's heart flutter at his action, never ever she had been treated so.. gently and full of love. The way he caress her, its like he is having something very fragile and so precious that can't be replaced. It feels, wonderful and heavenly for her. Its her first time ever receiving this kind of affection.

She laments on how incredibly pleasant it is, having such warm feelings enveloping her. It was then Killua slowly gives her series of kisses, some are quick while some are longer. Needless to say, Gon happily and enjoying all of them.

They were electrifying, giving her warm, ticklish feelings.

Slowly, he started to undress her, while at the same time, giving short kisses towards her body, slowly trails from her lips to her shoulder, neck, collarbone- By the time he had finished, Gon had already in front of her naked, quite a beutiful sight for him.

"S-Stop staring" Gon could only blushes as she tries to cover herself with bed sheets. Killua could only chuckle at that before giving a teasing grin.

"I thought succubus shouldn't have a problem with showing their naked body" Killua look at Gon expectedly while Gon could only cover herself more after hearing that.

"I-I haven't feel comfortable in doing those" Gon stammered "A-and besides, there's no guy would turn on after looking at me!"

That last statement come out louder than it supposed to be. Nevertheless instead of replying, Killua only take off his shirt, showing her his muscular form that is definitely drool worthy which Gon do so. Seeing her reaction made him grin as he pleased.

" Like what you see?" Killua gives a teasing smirk as Gon could only answer with short moan then gasp as she feels hotter and hotter with desire. She really like- love and appreciate the sight of the sexy Killua in front of her..

It was then Killua slowly lets the sheet that covers her body slid off , revealing her naked body once more. He gives a gentle whisper that made Gon dazed.

"Let me be your first and last person that will be turn on and be with you then"

Taking advantage on her dazed taste, Killua slowly lick her lips, coaxing it open as he slid his tongue and caressed hers before Gon slowly tighten her arms around him as she keeps moaning, as if urging him to keep continuing what he's doing.

When they parted, Gon slowly lets her fingers glide to his hair, feeling how soft it is as she faintly registered lavender smell. In same moment, Killua softly stroke her cheek, causing her blush to be noticeable.

"Uh..um" Gon's blush getting deeper shade as it clears that she didn't know what to do. Looking at the innocent succubus made Killua grin as he takes the lead.

"Just surrender yourself to me, that's all you need to do" Killua said seductively before instantly capturing her lips again which made Gon set her mind, she really will surrendering herself towards Killua's hands.

Once she does, she felt heavenly.

She tries to keep her moan low but found it difficult after having his hand caressing him before massaging his breast, slowly pinching her nipples then stroking her sensitive tail made her cried out with surprise and another when Killua teasingly gives a short lick at her neck. It was then Killua had enough of foreplay, eyeing her wet pussy and guide his cock before suddenly thrust himself inside her, stretching her insides and goes deeper and deeper, causing her to moan loudly with delight as she finally stuffed. Despite she is a virgin, she is still a succubus so there is no pain for her, only pleasure.

Killua instantly moan as well, to tell the truth, he wasn't a virgin as he already lose them a long time ago when he's a teenager. He could still remember how it feels when he do them but none of them able to compare to this succubus taste. Gon starts to beg, as despite its her first time, she's already addicted with having sex. She suddenly leap and goes to sit on Killua's lap, somehow maintain their connection and giving him a slow yet sensual kiss which Killua do welcome eagerly though confused.

"More...More!Please Killua! I need it! Please!"

Her pleas were so sudden that Killua could only stay still with surprise. He had just impaled her and she already begging as if he already do her and give her the best sex ever. He blinks as he sees Gon keep begging, asking him to give her more, to not give her mercy, to not even think of- Her speech were cut short when she realizes Killua suddenly thrust himself that made her stop talking and goes moaning with each thrust coming from Killua. With a snide grin as he thrust, Killua gives a grunt.

`If you are going to love that, then you will love this more'

He suddenly slammed in hard all the way, making her squeal in delight as she suddenly cum. Gon could only make loud, incomprehensible noises as this is the first time she felt pleasure feels this intense. She thought she could melt or even dissolve into puddle of pleasure but she stills want to stay conscious and remembering every rush of euphoria Killua is giving her as his thrust keeps getting erratic, pushing himself in and out so deep, fast and hard that feels like forever towards Gon before Killua finally come hard, which made her screaming a second after, feeling so many of his hot seeds poured inside of her.

Afterwards, Killua takes out his limp cock out of her pussy, feeling truly pleased yet a bit sorry at Gon for he can't keep his erection longer considering he has a thing for `big breast'. Guess one round was a limit for him with her. The moment Killua's about to apologize, Killua realized that Gon is now enveloped in bright light when she slowly sits up.

"Wh-What the!" Killua squeeze his eyes shut as the light goes brighter. It was then when he feels the light has slowly dimmed, he slowly opens his eyes and almost chokes on his own saliva.

"G-Gon?" Killua manage to mumble out, speechless as he sees the succubus has gone different the moment the light has dimmed.

Very Different

Gon's hair now getting longer, slightly wavy with her horns getting slightly bigger, the same could be said for her wings as they grew larger with her tail grew slightly longer and thicker. Her hazel eyes are now no longer pure innocent but darken with lust. She looks really mature and seductive as she licks her lips. What amazes Killua the most was her breasts are now larger, completely huge, probably H cup. She looks much sexier, having adult charm and having voluptuous body. She giggles at seeing his shock reaction in which made Killua felt weak for the sound was truly alluring and it is as inviting as it came out from her lips.

God, his limp cock is already hard that it hurts the second he sees her new form.

He could feel himself drooling at her presence.

Killua can only conclude one thing in her mind.

Gon is now the true succubus.

"Oh my" Gon blinks as she looks at herself in a shock "Is this… me?"

Even her succubus voice alone was enough to make him weak on his knees. How he wanted to hear it over and over again, for it has power to make him do whatever he needs to do in order to please the owner of that voice.

Gon took a moment to look at herself then towards the mirror before gasping in disbelief at her new transformation.

"Just what is going on? Killu-" Gon stopped the moment her eyes landed on Killua.

Gon look at Killua in surprise manner seeing Killua looks- enraptured? She could feel a tingle as she looks at Killua. Is this the cause of her new transformation? She felt confident and feel dominant as she let herself swept within the new emotion she harbors right now. She proceeds to gives Killua a seductive smile which made him gasp in pleasure.

"Killua~" Gon called out seductively as she moves towards Killua in a sexy manner "Do you want me?" She asked in inviting tone as she lets her dainty fingers brushes gently against Killua's chest which made him gasp.

"Yes! Fuck yes, I fucking want you.. No! I need you!" Killua aggressively said as he tries to reach his hand towards her but Gon playfully swat his hand away. "Nu-uh, no touching~ Put your hands on your back" Gon commanded playfully but Killua obediently do so which made Gon surprised but pleased.

"Good boy~ Just stay still~" Gon said in flirt tone as she then once more, sits on Killua's lap, slightly raising her hips as she teasingly grab his cock and rubs it on her wet entrance, made her slightly shudder. She almost lets out a moan when she sees Killua's slight erotic face "So you want a prize?" Gon said with sweet, seducing tone which is no doubt having a very great effect on Killua.

Killua felt something inside of him seems going crazy towards her. Is this the succubus seduction effect? He didn't care anymore, he just wants to have this succubus by his side, providing her all the energy he has without any fail.

"Yes, oh Gon, Yes! I need you! I crave you!" Killua said desperately, he could feel he wanted a release which can only be given by this little minx.

Instead of complying, Gon gives a naughty smile as she continued her tease. Wetting his cock more of her juice then slightly letting the head inside of her entrance then stopping as she looks at Killua's desperate face.

"Beg for it more, slave!" Her statement made Killua shiver in desire at the word `slave'. Somehow he could feel that it was fitting at this moment.

His desire to please her has increased. The slight taste of her entrance is enough to make him crazy and desperate with his eyes are now having the hunger look.

"PLEASE!" Frustration is now prevalent in his voice "Let my cock inside of you, let me please you! I was born in this world to pleasure you and only you!"

Gon chuckle darkly as she shivered in pleasure from his begging "Great job"

Slowly and patiently, Gon moved down, filling her pussy with every inch of his cock. The sensation was overwhelming as Killua could feel pleasure ripping through every inch of his body made him instantly moan and dizzy with pleasure, combined with the succubus dainty hand lightly brushes his muscular chest.

"Mnn~ Yes. You are so big" Gon lightly lick her lips as she lightly shivers to absorb the savor of enjoying Killua's cock.

Killua too was having his mind blank with the new pleasure he ever received. Without sparing any second, he moves fast and hard inside of her, causing her to squeal in delight as she receive the best fuck in her life.

"Ahn~So good! More, Gimme more of them!" Gon eyes shone in delight "Keep them coming!"

Killua obediently complied, didn't care he was being lead on. He lets his beautiful succubus in charge, of his life, his soul, whatever she wanted. His thoughts came to halt when he felt his orgasm incoming, his eyes widen as it happen.

His orgasm came out powerful, much more than the time before she became true succubus. Killua unable to restrain himself, any of his orgasm that he just had before was completely paled in comparison with what he is having now. He is truly addicted now, no one aside from this succubus would be able to satisfy him from now on.

Killua was the first to break the silence "That was… amazing" He said breathlessly as he looks at Gon whom also in afterglow.

"Mmm~" Gon hummed happily as she rub her slightly bigger stomach "I'm full~"

Killua gives a slight smile as he played with his beloved hair "I love you"

Gon can only blush as those words are foreign to her yet was pleased to hear it. Nevertheless, she responded the same back.

"I love you too"

It was a hell of night they would remember.

Days passed peacefully, with Killua keep going to university while Gon take care of the house with the bonus of them keep doing 'it' whenever they want to (which is almost all the time if Killua didn't recall his duties). Killua made sure he won't pass by those church people again or for sure because they would be able to smell Gon's scent on him and Gon would be in trouble. It was really great for Killua that those people didn't come to him anymore, maybe if this keeps up, he would be able to bring Gon out in open for a date.

Oh yes, a date with his beloved succubus would always be a day he would be cherished forever. Well he would invite her to one after he had finishes his assignment and university stuff including asking Gon for now she being able to hide her horns and tail made her keep hiding them so she could pass as human even at Killua's side despite Killua loves seeing her wings and tails, adding the erotism. Though he also needs to buy decent clothes for his girlfriend, he didn't want people to had their eyes on his beloved when she wore her succubus clothes. Undoubtedly, people will have their dirty eyes at his succubus and having dirty thoughts about her. Thinking that made Killua boil in rage, for only he is allowed to do so. Which makes his desire to buy decent clothes gets stronger as he storm off in girl clothing store, ignoring some stares.

"Decent clothes?" Gon cocked her head slightly as she heard unusual word comes out of Killua's mouth. She knew Killua likes it when she dress lewd and inviting such as wearing his shirt and wearing nothing but an apron (so far that is what she wears aside of her succubus clothing) so why all of a sudden Killua is asking her to wear decent clothes?

Killua slightly clear his throat in seeing Gon puzzled looks. Without batting an eye contact, he continued "I think it could be good for you, you know- well, change in pace"

Killua then proceed to hand over Gon a huge bag of clothing he just purchased. He just hope that Gon were able to wear them since the clothes cost quite a fortune for him since it even includes the underwear set that he tried his best to pick none that is truly inviting or even lewd. The clothing he bought are at the size of what he guess the size of clothes Gon could wear as he can't bring Gon out in open yet without a suitable clothing.

Chanting in his mind that hoping Gon could wear it as she started to strip to try the underwear and clothes Killua just provided made him gaped. Not because Gon is stripping in front of him (since she is happily performing strip-tease for him anywhere and whenever he wanted) But the clothes and underwear are (thankfully) perfect size for her but it looks erotic! Killua can't believe the pure clothing style would even look sexy at his girlfriend.

`I should have bought the elegant style' Killua thought in disdain as he keep seeing his girlfriend looking sexy with the new clothes that for sure made him excited but feeling bitter that they are for sure, distracting.

In the end, there is finally one clothing style that Killua had to raise his fist for with a cheer for a clothes that looks decent enough, despite there's a bit distraction but its still better compared to the rest.

"Killua? Do you like this kind of style?" Gon puzzlingly look at the long sleeve dress that is enough to cover her assets mostly. It looks... cute on her, instead of beautiful or even sexy. She felt this remind her before she become the true succubus.

"That's just when we goes outside, the rest are for me alone" Killua smoothly said before finally register the meaning. As he realizes it, Gon instantly envelope him with a hug and a deep kiss that made him blushes more, realizing Gon had also figures out the meaning of his words.

It seems Killua finally realize how possessive he is now towards his girlfriend and she knows it at the same time.

Finally it is their first date where right now Gon is waiting on their promised place. Gon felt happy that Killua promised her that he would bring her anywhere she wanted the moment he finish his class. She thought she should make some good memories since its their first date after all, it should be memorable right?

It was then Gon already feel hungry. She decided to absorb someone else's energy as Killua is not here yet. She knew Killua wouldn't be pleased due to his possessive nature but she can't help it when her hunger almost taken over her. She then looks at a young man near her and decided to take some of his energy by pretending to ask for direction.

"Excuse me" Gon said sweetly which caused the young man to be charmed by her powers. As she gently grabs the young man's arm to take his life energy then-

`Urgh!' Gon cringe as she felt his energy flow to her in a very unpleasant way. Instantly Gon lets go of her grip towards that young man.

`W-What happened!? It's.. It's disgusting! How could there be a very disgusting life energy exist!?

"Err Miss, are you alright?" The young man asked which alerted Gon.

Gon then proceed to give a small fake smile which made the young man entranced once more "I'm fine. My apologies, I just want to ask some direction"

"Ah, of- of course" The young man stuttered "Would you like me to escort you?"

Gon once again giving her fake smile and politely rejects while her inside screaming `JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING DIRECTION AND GET THIS OVER WITH!' Killua sure must have rub his cussing behavior at her for the evidence of her to think of that way. She is supposed to be a sweet succubus after all.

She was glad when that young man does so and finally leave her alone. Gon lets out a sigh of relief as she coughs a bit, remembering that disgusting after taste. She shook her head quickly before looking for another prey.

`I'm just having a bad luck, I'm sure the other one would be fine'

Alas, she was wrong.

She had taken some young men energy nearby her and ended up regretting it.

After all, they are all taste disgusting

"How.. How could this have happened!?" Gon mumble in horror as her hunger has taken turn to worse.

And much worse scenario, she is now being hit on by a lot of guys around her.

"Gon! Sorry I'm late!"

Gon felt a huge sigh of relief escaping her lips as Killua finally come to her rescue. Killua whom let his gaze wander at so many guys surrounding Gon, instantly letting out his death glare and hugs Gon protectively without giving an opening towards them. Every single one of those guys then scampers, not wanting to mess with Killua.

The instant Gon is in Killua's embrace, in instinct, she absorb his life energy and widen her eyes at how delicious it is, unlike all of the other young men whom she had before. She can't believe that Killua's life energy is truly delicious than the other guys whom she noted are disgusting. Does this mean she can only feed life energy from Killua only!? Come to think of it, she only wants Killua to do her in bed too for she had never ever thought of having other guys beside him.

Killua whom feel his life energy absorbed, only gives a gentle smile as he gently pats Gon's head.

"Are you hungry? I'm sorry that the classes end up longer than expected" Killua gives a light kiss at Gon's forehead "Go ahead, savor as much as you want"

As Killua smiles at his statement, Gon slightly widen her eyes at Killua's condition. She knows that Killua is always tired because of his university life but wasn't doing this made his condition worse?! She could see Killua is trying to hide his fatigue really hard so that she won't be worried but this only worries her more. Is this because she had fallen in love with Killua which makes her unable to feed someone else other than himself!?

Without being able to do anything, Gon merely let herself absorb his energy until she was full. Throughout the date, Gon keep stealing glances at Killua, making sure he is fine. Of course Killua looks fine on the outside but Gon knows that he is not and it was all her fault.

`Succubus shouldn't have fallen in love. I'm sorry Killua'

Throughout their date, Gon could only pretend everything alright as she tries to enjoy the date with Killua. Yet, seeing how much Killua is holding his fatigue certainly made Gon decision becoming more and more solid.

`This has to end' Gon made up her mind in determination as they has finished their date and went home.

Later, Killua finally finish every assignment only to realized that its already nightfall. Then he walk over the bed, joining Gon whom tries to lay comfortably on bed. It was then he lightly caress his beloved hair as Gon look at Killua with a light blush. Seeing such a sight made Killua instantly gives her a long, sweet, sensual kiss that Gon slowly laments that this would be her last kiss with her lover.

When they part, Killua gives a gentle smile at his love before then pulling her against his chest made Gon squeak in surprise.

"C'mon. let's sleep" Killua said it playfully in command tone before snuggle himself towards Gon until he could feel his need to sleep finally engulf him and he gives in to sleep.

Killua completely missed the sad smile Gon has right now as she buried her head deeper inside Killua's chest, inhaling his scent as she closed her eyes. When she re-opens them, her eyes now look sad and void of life.

`I'm sorry Killua, but this has to end' Gon thought before letting her hands hugging Killua, pulling herself deeper inside his embrace. `I'll miss you'

Gon stayed for several hours before then look at Killua sadly.

`His sleeping face looks so handsome' Gon thought before she lightly moves away, careful not to wake him up `Goodbye' as she thought sadly.

Leaking a tear, she gently unwrap herself out of Killua's embrace and gently loosening Killua's hold on her. As she let herself up and away from Killua in few meters, she gasp in surprise as Killua's eyes all of a sudden snapped open and he woke up in start.

"Gon!?" Killua looks at Gon position in bed with worried look as he didn't find her but finally relieved when he sees her near the door but puzzled when he sees Gon respond with shocked look.

"Why.. Why are you awake?" Gon spoke in fear as this is not a situation that she expected.

"I.. I don't know" Kilua answered slowly as he goes to sit on bed, eyes not leaving Gon "I just felt something horrible and I.. just awake" Killua seems to have a panic look in his face the moment he wakes up.

It was then Killua look at Gon whom having a trail of tear out of her eyes.

Instantly, he comes over at her side. "Gon? You are crying?! Who did this to you!?" Killua said in panic before it turns in rage as he let his fingers brushes gently on her face which made her flinch.

"I.. I'm fine" Gon said it forcefully, before letting her gaze on the door "I.. I'm going to get some fresh air" Gon proceeds to walk out as she wipes the tear stain on her face.

The instant Gon walking away and turn the doorknob, Killua felt his heart crushed and his head suddenly throbbing. It's like he is having an ominous feelings.

He felt the moment Gon is out of that door, she won't be back.

That thought instantly strike a fear inside of him and he won't let that thoughts become a reality. It might be his instinct but he trusts it.

"Hya!" Gon screams out in surprise as she looks at her right arm being forcefully grabbed by Killua's.

"Ki.. Killua?" Gon shuttered, seeing a glare that Gon never thought Killua would use it on her.

"And where the hell do you think you are going!?" Killua said it d

Gon trembles in fear as she tries to spoke her answer "J.. Jus- Just getting… some.. fresh air"

"LIES!" Killua roared as his glare darkened "Don't make me repeat myself! Where the hell do you think you are going!?" Killua said again but this time much more darkly than the previous one.

Unable to bear that glare, Gon decided to gives in and telling the truth.

"Sorry Killua" Gon is now letting out more tears "I had to do this for you. I'm going to leave you"

Hearing Gon's answer instantly piss him off. How the hell leaving him would do this any good for him!?

"What!?" Killua hissed darkly as his eyes clearly showing that he demands explanation and Gon had no choice but to do so.

"I.. I love you Killua. I really do" Hearing Gon telling that she loves him made his mood slightly better "But I can't do this anymore. I know how tired you are and I keep making it worse, so if I forget my feelings to you, I will be able to feed on other guys and you will be fine"

Okay, Killua got the grasp of the situation but he is definitely extremely pissed off to the part of Gon going to leave him so that her love to him will fade then she can feed on other guys.

Gon had no idea how much anger Killua felt but she knows that she is in deep trouble.

"FUCK YOU!"

Gon jolted in hearing that, ever since they make love the entire time, Killua never used the word fuck at her. Looks like this is the start of Killua's anger directed at her.

"E.. Excuse me?" Gon said as she trembles in fear, she didn't like that Killua is angry towards her for she had seen and knew the consequences of getting Killua angry.

Killua's glare didn't faded the whole time "If you think you can just get the fuck out after what happened, you are wrong then you bitch!" Gon seems slightly shocked at the name calling for Killua is no longer calls her that way ever since they are dating.

"But this is for your own good!" Gon countered for she did this for Killua's sake either.

Killua grit his teeth in anger "And leaving me would be the best thing!? You got to be fucking kidding me!" Killua let his gaze wander on the frightening succubus then lick his lips as he is the one who is dominating now "I think you are in for a punishment!"

"H-Huh!?" Gon widen her eyes in fear, unknowing on what punishment does Killua have in for her. However, her question answered as she now being held in not so gentle way then thrown down by Killua on the bed, again, not so gentle way and caressing her body in the process causing her to shudder.

"N-No! Killua, please~" Gon begged as she never thought Killua is going to have his way on her. It definitely pleases her but she can't do this when Killua would be exhausted.

"Cut that seductive tone! I'm not going to fall for that now! I'm still angry at you!"' Killua shouted as he flipped Gon on her back and undress her bare, practically, tearing her clothes off.

"W-Wait Killua, time out!" Gon tries to stop Killua but failed as she sees her clothes were torn mercilessly, causing her to gasp in surprise yet, it seems to make her wetter with desire. Had Gon not being full of desire, she would question Killua for able to resist her charm but that thought had never surface her mind.

Seeing how helpless Gon look like made Killua gives a dark smirk "Go to Hell, Bitch"

"K-Killua" Gon call out again for his attempting to stop but failed as Killua starts to mercilessly fingering her yet didn't bring her into release. Gon moan hard as she could feel the orgasm building but right at that moment, Killua stopped his movement, making her whine in frustration. She never thought Killua knew her so well to the point able to torture her with not letting her to achieve orgasm. The pleasure keeps building but Killua always make sure that it won't reach the peak but return to zero.

Gon moan loudly as she sees Killua sexily licking her love juice off from his fingers. She panted hard right now, seeing the handsome, sexy lover she has is seducing her yet didn't give what she wanted.

"Who the hell decided for you to leave!?" Killua goes to harshly bite her neck, earning a yelp from Gon as small stream of blood trickled down from the bite mark.

"Who the hell is thinking that this would be my own good and thinking this would be the right thing to do, huh!?" Killua forcefully let his index finger inside Gon's mouth, letting her to taste his saliva mixed with her juice in which Gon goes sucking it eagerly for a moment as Killua instantly pulling his finger out.

Gon whined, she really needed Killua to be inside of her, the taste of his saliva mixed her love juice already enough to drive her crazy "Please Killua, Take me! I can't take it anymore! I need you so bad! I want you to plunge your cock inside of me right now!" Gon pleaded hard as her pussy keep gushing out her love juices, making it an erotic sight but Killua is still holding her down, and didn't showing any sign of him would be taking her despite his raging hard on.

"What was that you slut!? You want to come like a bitch you are!? You want to take my cock deep, hard and fast in that pretty little pussy of yours!?" Killua taunted with haughty look as his eyes wandered on Gon whom keep nodding at his every word causing her breast to bounce repeatedly.

"Hoo~" Killua gives a haughty smile as he grope her right breast harshly, causing her to moan loudly as she thrust her chest, begging for Killua to do them whatever he wants, lick it, suck it, pinch it, biting it, anything!

"Tell me louder! what do you want me to do with you!" Killua taunted, as he pinch her nipple then harshly tugging at it.

Gon whine in frustration before starts to scream in begging "Ahn, just do me hard! Don't give me any mercy while doing me!"

Gon's beg fell on deaf ears. "Not so fast" Killua smirked in dark look "I won't let you off so easily!"

"A..Ahn, Forgive me" Gon said, begging for her release. She didn't care of her succubus pride now, she only wants Killua to gives her the pleasure that she wanted.

"Not good enough!" Killua said with his sharp piercing gaze as he flips Gon so that her back is facing him then proceeds to gives a good smack on her ass without any warning.

"Hyaa!" Gon gasp out loud, feeling the pain from what Killua just did, yet even the pain feels delicious for her as afterwards, she starts to moan when Killua gives few more whacks on her ass.

"Dirty little bitch!" Killua gives a dark chuckle as he sees how red her ass becomes after his beating yet Gon seem yearn for more as she keeps shaking her ass seductively.

"Y..Yes" Gon moan out loud as she looks at Killua helplessly whom only smirking like a predator.

"Listen to me Slut, carve in that puny brain of yours of my cock so you will remember this moment!" Killua yelled out loud as without warning, he plunge himself inside of her causing Gon to moan out loud lovingly, feeling ecstasy for finally having a cock inside of her. Before she gets to savor, Killua instantly pulls back and plunge himself deep in fast motion like an engine piston, not giving Gon chance to spoke as she being attacked by numerous deep, hard thrust assaulting her, causing her instantly shriek loudly in pleasure without having any chance to thrusting herself back in his tempo. She felt herself being numb, even her brains feels like jello for it seems to be keep bouncing inside her head. For her, the pleasure Killua gives her right now is wild and intensifying to the point it could make her gives in the madness of the pleasure.

"Haa..Hyaa..Fuwa..AAAAAAA!" Gon suddenly moan loud as she starts to shout at the end for achieving orgasm, yet Killua didn't even stop nor slow down despite he knows that Gon had achieve orgasm, he still continue since he still hasn't achieve his yet.

"You like it!?" Killua asked without breaking his tempo as Gon merely moan and unable to hear Killua at all, the sensation for finally being filled has making her lost her mind as she drool at how wonderful she finally gets what she wants. Looking at the state of his succubus, Killua merely chuckle hard before laughing darkly as he sees how it looks to him that Gon finally understated at how she would never be able to be getting this pleasure without him.

"Now you see my succubus, you will never leave me. If you had the thought to leave again, I swear I would keep doing this to you so that you will always remember the time you have my cock in your mouth, pussy and your ass. You would never be wanted to leave me again because the only one who could give you this pleasure is me and only me!" Killua said darkly, threatening his beloved that seems would be enjoyable for him.

This time Gon miraculously manage to hear Killua's threat and it seems to be working well at Gon as she thought none other than Killua that is capable of giving her this kind of sensation and mind blowing orgasm. As well as having Killua making her remember it by having his cock all over certainly made a huge turn on for her. Then her thought stopped once more as Killua still thrusting inside of her deep and hard without stopping.

"Haa.. Uhhaaa... This is...INSANE!"Gon finally manage to choke out loud of her words as she achieve her fifth orgasm without a break as Killua keep assaulting her without coming inside of her once. Not just her speech is slurred, even her mind having hard time to comprehend words for Killua to stop and question his energy of lasting long though she did also have a part of not wanting Killua to stop. Even though she is a succubus, the pleasure Killua gives right now does too much for her as its very intense, even she is almost in blink of fainting in bliss. Maybe if she isn't a succubus, she could have died in pleasure for the sex have completely overwhelm her without any mercy.

It was then loud cry escaped from Killua's mouth as he finally come in impossibly powerful orgasm that hit him. Gon unable to believe how much Killua had poured inside of her, thick white cum exploded inside of her like it never had before, it was gushing inside like high-pressure fire hose and Killua keep thrusting as he come, causing some come to splatter so, the amount Killua had pour inside is still overwhelming as her belly slowly getting bigger and bigger as if she is pregnant in four months old. Gon could only moan as in split minute difference, she too achieve her sixth orgasm with not just scream but bellowed this time, having orgasm that so intense as she may felt it twice in a row then thrashed with the orgasm quake before it finally subside, making her only able to limply lay on the bed with content look as the wave of euphoria has completely wash over her.

Slowly, Killua starts to pull out of her causing some of his come dribble out before then gently flip Gon so he could see her face. He could only chuckle as he grin seeing the face Gon have, its like impossibly slutty look in dazed ecstasy state. That's the best Killua can describe as he then let the blanket to cover both of them to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight Gon, better you remember what am I capable of to you from now on" Killua said haughtily with a smirk before then sleeping easily with Gon whom slowly too drifted to sleep and without a doubt, unable to forget this night they have.

Even though it's morning, Killua could only chuckle as he wakes up and sees that Gon is still sleeping (more like passed out) Killua gives a grin as he never thought that what he read about succubus back then in the library was right, he gives a smirk as he remembers what he read back then.

`Succubus and Incubus are never stick with one prey, however there are rare cases in which they do so and making them their mates. Once they had chosen their mate, the more sex they have together, the more of their DNA passed through and introduced towards their mate then modified it through their interaction, allowing them to having the effects of increase in stamina, pheromone, orgasm capability and their sensitiveness with thus allowing them to slowly able to keep up with the demand of succubus and incubus, with a chance of capable of dominating them. The mates will slowly becoming similar with them in inside and they would always be connected'

Killua at first didn't believe it would happen but he began to notice that he himself afterwards in another next day that he is no longer not easily tired now in doing his duty and were refreshed despite he is merely having 3 hours nap. As well as having tons of girl desperately to become his and he noticed, becomes wet at his presence that he had to laugh inside. He sure is popular but he knew that they were not this desperate back then, heck, even the girls that already have boyfriends are willing to cut them off from their life to be his. He for sure didn't want that, after all, he already have an extremely attractive succubus for his lover after all. These signs thus made him remember about what he read back then and how he finally gambles it on yesterday night, given he able to sense when Gon tries to get away and also had some immunity at Gon's charm made him grinning on success for his modified DNA.

Even Gon is now confused as Killua looks refreshed and capable of keep meeting on her sexual demands without any problems. Killua could only chuckle internally as he knows what's happening towards himself.

"Given Gon even clueless about her true form before, I'm truly sure that Gon even had no idea about his modified DNA thing" Killua gives a light chuckle as his gaze landed on Gon whom is now seducing him which made him smile `Surprise, my love. I'll tell you about it when I deem it necessary~'

Gon whom truly unaware, unable to imagine that Killua would be by her side always, giving her a bliss in endless loop that she always crave and wanted.

Not that Gon would have minded if she knows though, but Killua will make sure she didn't know yet as he wants to keep pleasing his succubus whom is his love.


End file.
